Fortune Romance
by SetsunaKihei
Summary: Ryoma and Setsuna are best friends since they were kids even though they're different in many ways. One day Setsuna told Ryoma who has no interest on romance that his romance life would be interesting. What are those words meant? OT6. Ocxoc. (Suck in writing summary)
1. Prologue

New York America.

Ryoma was walking towards Setsuna's house near the street tennis court that he use to go. His father is going to back to Japan. So, he wanted to bid farewell to his best friend who is a girl.

"Ara, Ryoma-kun. What's bring you here?" Said a girl with dark puple hair and amythist coloured eyes.

"How can you be so calm when you know I'm going away? I'm here to say goodbye. We might not see each other again."

"Ehh, so you do care. I'm touched." The girl answered.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-kun. Cause I'm also moving there."

"Eeeh!"

Setsuna chuckled. "Well Ryoma, you're already 15. Don't you have anyone special yet?"

"I'm a tennis prodigy. I don't need romance."

"Oh really. Lets find out the fotune about your romance. It'll be fun."

"For you only Setsuna."

Setsuna might be on his age but she is a really good fortune teller though she doesn't look like one. She could tell someone occupation, intention, what kind of family she came from, and even could tell weather that person is lying or spoke the truth. She can actually read a person like a book even if she met that person for the first time! Creepy.

Setsuna took her fortune telling cards. She asked Ryoma to shuffle them at random, then asked him to take one cards. Setsuna read it and she smile.

"My, my. Your romance life will be reather interesting." Then she chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"I thought you have no interest in romance. Anyway, it eon't be fun if I tell you now. But you'll find out sooner or later." Setsuna said.

Ryoma was a bit dissapointed by her answer. But it's true that he has no interest in romance so he should just shook it off. He left after that.

Setsuna chuckled. Well Ryoma, you have no idea that you'll be loved by your lovers more than you love yourself. Then I will always pray for your happiness.

-x-

Tokyo, Japan.

"Nee, Setsuna, why aren't you telling me that you live next door to my house here?"

"Actually, even I was supprised. Isn't it great Ryoma-kun? Now we can meet each other often."

"Hmph."


	2. The Encounters

First day of school.

Ryoma and Setsuna walked together to school.

"Isn't it great Ryoma-kun. We go to the same school."

"Yes. I can see that clearly."

"I suppose you'll be joining the tennis club am I right?" Setsuna said while peeking at the tennis bag that Ryoma brought.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Setsuna responded by chuckling.

"I'm thinking to join the home-economics club. Perhaps that'll train me to be a good housewife."

"Wow, I wonder how that will turn out. For a girl you do have an incredible amount of strength. Plus with that fortune telling talent of yours, you are quite invincible."

"I take that as a compliment then."

Suddenly, a black limo came pass them and stop infront of the school gate. Two guys came out from there. One, a guy with silverish-purple hair and silver eyes and has a mole under his right eye while another is a chocolate skinned guy with black hair and he is carrying some bags but his face remain calm. Then groups of girls swooning and screaming over.

"KYAAA! ATOBE-SAMA!"

The guy walks in with a smirk on his face. " Be awed by ore-sama's prowess." He said while fliping his hair.

"KYAAA!" And the scream become louder.

"Wah, that's quite an appearance. I can see that he's rich and popular to." Setsuna said.

"To have girls swooning around like that is really annoying. I'm grateful that I am not that guy." Ryoma said.

Setsuna took a glimps on that guy then on Ryoma. She grins without Ryoma noticing.

-x-

Lunch Break

Ryoma and Setsuna walk towards the cafeteria.

"Ah, I forgot my lunch box. I'll go take it. Save a seat for me will you." Ryoma said then he dashed toward his class.

As he is dashing, he suddenly bumped into someone accidentally. That made fell on his bottom.

"Itte,"

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

"I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking." Ryoma said as he raised his head to see the person he just bumped to.

His eyes stopped to find a brunette guy and his eyes are closed. Then the eyes suddenly open, revealing the blue coloured eyes. The person stared at him for a while.

Then, Ryoma stand. "Sorry for what happend just now." Ryoma dashed to his class. The guy kept starring him until his figure cannot be seen. Then he grinned. "Such mesmerising eyes." Said the guy while rubbing his chin.

"Syu!" A voice called him.

"Sei." An effeminate looking guy with wavy blue hair and matching eyes walked towards him.

He then embrace the guy on his neck and kiss him on the cheek. The other seemed pleased by buy the guy's action.

"Since I've bumped into you here, lets go to the cafeteria together and joined the others." said the effaminate guy.

"Yes, lets go." The brunette guy answered and they went to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile,

Setsuna was walking along at the cafeteria to find any empty seat.

Then two guys suddenly walk pass her. She took a glimpse on those guys. Then she grinned.

"KYAAA!"

"Fuji-sama and Yukimura-sama!"

"So cool!"

The girls scream out loud. The two guys go to the only empty table there.

"Looks like there'll be no seat for us here." Setsuna said while grinning when looking at those guys.

"Sorry for the wait." Ryoma appeared.

"Ryoma-kun, I don't think there are any available seat for us here. Let's go to the rooftop instead."

"Sure." Ryoma answered.

Setsuna took one more glimps at the two guys and back at Ryoma. Then she chuckled.

-x-

Ryoma filled in the application form for the tennis club. Setsuna had join the home-economics club as she said. After that he went to the tennis court.

As he walked in,

"Oh, a newbie. I never expect anyone wanted to join soon. It seem that we've gain another member." Said a voice.

Ryoma turn his head to the person who talked just now. He find a guy with an aquamarine spiky coloured hair and his eyes matches the colour of his hair.

"You know, this club aren't very famous here. The only thing that makes it famous are the 'princes' of the school which are the most popular guys in this academy who are also the regulars. Even so, that couldn't be help cause girls aren't allowed in boys club. I'm also one of the regulars. But I'm not fond of having girls screaming like crazy around."The guy walk closer to Ryoma.

"May I know your name? I am Mizuhiro Kihei." He took out his hand to show that he asked for a handshake.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma took his hand and shook it.

"How about a game before the captain gets here?"

"Fine by me."

-x-

"You're pretty good. However, I am the weakest among the regular. The other regulars are much more stronger than I am." Kihei said.

Ryoma pull his cap lower while smirking." Mada mada dane."

"Mizuhiro." A deep voice suddenly called out to Kihei.

"Yabe, it's the captain. The vice-captain is here to." Kihei said.

Ryoma turned his head to see the two person. One was a guy with dark brown hair and is wearing glasses and another one is a guy with black hair and brown eyes. Both of them look stoic like a strict old guy. Ryoma pulled his cap lower.

"T-Tezuka-buchou. I-I was just getting to know the new member. H-Here he is. His name is Echizen Ryoma."

"Yoroshiku." Ryoma said with a blank tone.

"The two of you, 20 laps around the courts." Tezuka said.

"H-hai, sugu ikemasu." Kihei said and he started his laps.

Ryoma went after him.

-x-

"Going strict even on the first of school, ahn, Mitsu." Atobe approached.

"Kei, don't call me that in public." Tezuka said.

"It's up to ore-sama what to call you and when to call you Mitsu. Don't you agree Gen?"

"..."

"Mitsu~" Fuji approached and he hugged Tezuka on his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Syu, you shoudn't do that in public." Tezuka responded.

"Ma ma, Mitsu. There's no one here for the time being." Yukimura approached behind Fuji.

-x-

Without any intention, Ryoma accidentally saw an odd scene that happend just now. He's quite shocked by it.'Did that guy just, kiss him?'

"I guess you saw 'that'." Kihei who ran beside Ryoma said since he also saw it.

"There have been rumors around the school about the five of them are sharing relationship more than friends. Actually, it's the real deal. No one other than me and Kabaji-san, knows about that truth yet. You're the first after both of us." Kihei explain.

"I have no interest in other people business." Ryoma said and he continue his laps.

Meanwhile.

No one notice that a pair of amethyst eyes are watching the whole scene from the second floor, amused.

"Looks like Ryoma-kun's romance adventure is about to start."


	3. Rooftop Conversation

Echizen Resident

Ryoma dried his wet hair with a towel. The 'incident' back then, somehow, he couldn't forget it. He wonder why? Suddenly he blushed. 'What am I thinking? I should just forget it and play dumb. There, case closed.'

"Ryoma, dinner's ready!" Rinko called from downstairs.

"Hai,"

Next Day

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun. You're quite early today." Setsuna greeted Ryoma while she is sweeping the lawn.

"Ohayo. I have morning practice today." Ryoma answered.

"I see. See you at school then."

Ryoma walk his way to school. Setsuna watch him and she chuckled. 'Good luck, Ryoma-kun.'

-x-

Ryoma went to changing room.

"Oh, Echizen. Ohayo." Kihei greeted him.

"Ohayo, senpai." Echizen said and then he change to his t-shirt.

Then Sanada walks in.

"Sanada-fukubuchou! Ohayogasaimasu." Kihei said.

"Ohayo." Sanada answered. Then his eyes landed on Ryoma.

"You are?" He asked.

Ryoma didn't respond.

"Fukubuchou, he's our new member. I thought I introduce him to you yesterday." Kihei said.

"Oh," Sanada stared at him then flinch when their eyes met.

_Thump._

Ryoma walked away while Sanada still staring at him. Kihei watched the whole scene. He relise something but he knows it was too early to relise that right now. So, he just remain silence.

Ryoma and Kihei play a game as their warm up after a few stretching. Then they run laps. Sanada who was always looks stoic watch over them. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off the emerald coloured hair boy.

"Ohayo, Gen. You sure are early." Yukimura suddenly approached behind Sanada. However Sanada didn't relise. He is too focus on the boy.

"Gen?" Yukimura said as Sanada didn't give any respond. He didn't respond on this one to.

Yukimura turned his head to find out what had made Sanada loose his focus. His eyes stopped at the boy who is running laps with Kihei. His cap covered most of his face so he did not have a clear look on the boy's face.

Then they finish their last lap and went to have a sip of water.

"Mizuhiro." Yukimura called out to Kihei.

"Yukimura-senpai."

Ryoma who is sitting beside Kihei drink his water, while pulling his cap lower.

"I see we have a new member." Yukimura took a look on that boy.

"Yukimura-senpai, how mean. He's been here since yesterday."

"Really? I haven't notice." Yukimura answered.

"Echizen, this is Yukimura Seiichi. He is one of the regulars. And Yukimura-senpai, this is Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you, senpai." Ryoma gave a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you to Echizen." Yukimura gave an angelic smile.

Kihei doesn't like it. He knows what that smile actually means. He didn't like Ryoma for some reason.

Suddenly, the wind blew quite hard that it make Ryoma's cap flew a bit and fell. Ryoma's eyes suddenly met Yukimura's and make him shocked slightly.

_Thump._

For the second time Kihei relise something similiar to what he felt before a while ago.

Ryoma run to get his cap and put it back on his head. Then he walks away and went to the changing room. Yukimura stared at him until his figure is gone.

Kihei looked at Yukimura then at Sanada. He sigh. 'I wonder what will happend after this.'

-x-

Practice over. Yukimura and Sanada went to their class.

"Nee, Gen," Yukimura broke their silence. Sanada turn his head to look at Yukimura.

"You seem to have your eyes at that new member." Yukimura continue.

Sanada flinch and widen his eyes.

"Yukimura, y-you got it all wrong. I-I was just watching them p-practicing. T-that's all." Sanada said while blushing.

Yukimura chuckled. "It's not easy to see a flustered Gen. It's okay. I saw everything already. You can't deny anymore. It's crystal clear."

"Y-Yukimura, I-"

"You don't have to be sorry. There's something about that boy that made me kept thinking about him."

"Yukimura..."

-x-

"It's rare for you to miss practice, Mitsu." Fuji said.

"Fuji, I told you not to call me that in public. And same goes for you. You miss today's practice as well." Tezuka said adjusting his glasses.

"Nee, Tezuka, what do you think if..." Fuji stop there.

"What's in your mind?"

"Nothing."

'If I wanna tell this, it's better with the other's here.'

-x-

Lunch break.

Setsuna went to the rooftop alone since Ryoma is helping a teacher with something.

She took a spot and sat there. The spot is quite hidden for a rooftop. So, even if anyone came, no one would see her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"So, Syu, what do you wanted to talk about with us?" A voice said.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize before saying anything."

"Is anything wrong Syu?"

"Saa, how do I say this. I have a crush with someone."

Silence. Setsuna ignores everything. It's better to stay out of people business.

"Ore-sama demands to know who had made you fall for person other than the four of us."

"Well, I don't know his name. I bumped to him yesterday. And I kinda felt something when our eyes met. Then I couldn't stop thinking about him. What I remember, this person is a boy. He is quite short. He has raven coloured hair with emerald hints. And his eyes were mesmerising. They are beautiful golden in colour." Fuji explain.

Setsuna felt quite a shock when she heard that. The person's dicription matches Ryoma's. Setsuna decide to take a peak.

"However, I still love you guys. I don't want to loose you." Fuji said.

"Funny." Yukimura suddenly said.

"Sei don't tell me that-" Sanada aren't able to finish his words.

"The discription that Fuji told just now matches the person that Gen and I had a crush on." Yukimura continued.

"Suprisingly you're lucky Syu. That boy is new member of the tennis club."

"Seriously!?"

"Wait a moment. Ore-sama seems to fall behind now. What's so special about him anyway? He might just be a spoilt brat."

"You won't know until you meet him. Since Syu, Gen and I have interest in him, why don't we make him one of us? You know what I mean by that, right?"

Tezuka and Atobe couldn't find a word to say.

"Let ore-sama made ore-sama's judgement on him first."

"I have to agree with Kei. I still couldn't let my guard down." Tezuka said adjusting his glasses.

And they left the rooftop.

Setsuna who have heard the whole thing just chuckled.

'Ryoma-kun is lucky. I'm envious.'

-x-

Ryoma went to the court. He suprised to find that many people was there. 'Am I late?'

"Echizen, you're here!" Kihei came running towards him from the club's room. Then he stopped when he saw the other regulars were there to.

"Um, are we late?" Kihei asked Ryoma in a whispering mode.

"Don't know." Ryoma answered.

"So you're that new member." A voice suddenly said.

Both Ryoma and Kihei turned their head to the voice.

"Atobe -senpai." Kihei said.

"Ah, the monkey king."Ryoma said.

"E-Echizen!" Kihei said.

"So the monkey king also a member in this club. I just hope the court won't fill up with those annoying screaming fangirls."

"Echizen!" Kihei tried to convince Ryoma but,

"Hmph. You dare to call ore-sama by that inelegant name. Just as I thought, you're just a cocky brat." Atobe said.

Ryoma raised his head and give him a smirk.

_Thump._

Atobe widen his eyes when their eyes met. 'He's beautiful. Esspecially the eyes.'

Kihei who was being anxious stare at Atobe reaction. Then he sigh. One cause he knows nothing bad will happend to Ryoma. However, something else would happend to him instead.


	4. The Ranking Match

"So, Kei, what do you think of him?" Fuji asked.

"He is a brat! Calling ore-sama with an inelegant name. Ore-sama deserve a better name." Atobe answered.

Fuji and Yukimura chuckled. Atobe could be cute sometimes.

Ryoma and Kihei entered the court.

"Ah he's here." Yukimura said.

"Saa, he looks better without the cap. It cover up his beauty." Fuji said.

"I agree. I almost despise him when he suddenly got Gen's attention. But the feeling change when our eyes met. It must be fate." Yukimura said.

-x-

"Minna, the district tournament is coming soon. So, a ranking match will be held to decide the regular for this tournament. Everyone, do not let your guard down." Tezuka said.

"Even though the number of the member in this club is small, he still wants the ranking match to go on. The result would still be the same." Kihei said. Then he looked at Ryoma who is tying his shoes.

'On second thought, there might be a change even if it just a small one.' Kihei thought.

'Well, this is going to get interesting.'

-x-

"Oujamashimasu." Setsuna said as she entered Ryoma's house.

"Irashai, Setsuna-chan." Rinko greet her.

"Ryoma-kun probably in the shower right now. Do make yourself comfortable." Rinko said.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Rinko-baasan." Setsuna bow to her.

"Oh, it's really nothing. Beside, you have brought a relly good sweet along. I'm the one who should been grateful." Rinko said.

Ryoma came down when Rinko call out to him. They have a wonderful dinner. After that,

"So, Ryoma-kun, I heard that the tennis club will hold a ranking match to decide the regular. Are you in it?"

"I plan to." Ryoma answered.

"I'll cheer for you then." Setsuna said.

"Thanks."

-x-

Atobe's mansion.

Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, Fuji and Atobe are practicing at the courts.

"So, Mitsu, you still haven't meet him yet? Kei somehow has a little interest in him." Fuji said as he is rallying with Tezuka.

"Syu, could you not bring this up now. Tomorrow is an important day, and I wanted to focus on tommorow's match first." Tezuka said.

"Is he in the match?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes. You know that we don't have many members in our club. So, everyone must participate, even though that person is a freshmen." Tezuka answered.

"In another word, he might be facing one of us." Sanada said.

"How interesting." Fuji said.

-x-

Next School

The ranking match is about to start. Many groups of girls gathered around the tennis court, screaming and shouting at the same time.

"ATOBE-SAMA!"

"TEZUKA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA-SAMA!"

"WE'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU."

Ryoma who is warming up felt a little annoyed with the screaming fangirls. 'What makes them so good that all the girls are willingly to waste their time and their voice?' Ryoma sigh.

"Echizen, you're ready?" Kihei who's done warming up approached Ryoma.

"Ah." Ryoma answered.

Then they entered the court.

"KYAAA! MIZUHIRO-SAMA!"

"WE'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU!"

Kihei sigh.

"So much someone who's not into girls who kept on screaming." Ryoma said.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's not like I want all this." Kihei said.

They went to their block. Ryoma is in block D while Kihei is in block A. One needs to win six matches to become a regular. And the matches begin.

-x-

Ryoma had won against two opponents by the score of 6-0. So he needs to win four more matches to become a regular.

"Hmm, not bad. He won against two opponents in such a short time." Fuji said.

"But it won't be easy after this. His next opponent would be Kabaji-kun." Yukimura said.

Ryoma is doing a little warm-up to get ready since his next opponent is Kabaji which is one of the regular.

Ryoma remembered what Setsuna told him after she is reading with his fortune without his knowledge yesterday. He decide to believe since Setsuna is a good fortune teller.

_Flashback._

_After yesterday's dinner, Setsuna and Ryoma has a little chat._

_"Ryoma-kun, would you like to know your fate for tomorrow?" Setsuna asked._

_"Please no. I don't want to be distracted by your fortune telling esspecially when it comes to tennis. Let me play by my own strength without being distract by that creepy talent of yours." Ryoma said._

_"I'm not going to read who won or who lost. Fates could change every time and that depends on the person themself. However, Ryoma-kun, be prepared for tomorrow, cause you'll be facing some person with a really amazing strength. I hope that you'll not make yourself injured. And one more thing, mirror always lies even though in your eyes they are sureal." Setsuna said._

_"Stop reading my fortune without my permission will you!" Ryoma said with a tiny anger. _

_"I couldn't help it. It's fun you know. Well, whatever it is good luck for tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you."_

_"Hmph."_

Flasback ends.

"Someone with a really amazing strength... I wonder what kind of player is Kabaji-san." Ryoma gave a smirk.

-x-

"One set match, Echizen against Kabaji. Echizen to serve."

In the middle of the game.

Ryoma struggle quite a bit with Kabaji's strength. However, it's not hard for him. He is still using his right hand.

'Well Kaba-chan, I admit that you have an amazing strength, but still, almost everyday, I face someone with even stronger strength, Ryoga. Your strength ability is still mada mada.' Ryoma thought with a smirk on his face.

A few moments later, Ryoma relise something, Kabaji has been mimicing everything that he is doing. Ryoma uses several technique and Kabaji manage to copy them.

'Hmm yaru jane.' Ryoma thought, feeling a little irritated.

'_Mirror always lies, even though in our eyes they are sureal.'_

Ryoma suddenly remembered Setsuna words yesterday. 'So this is what she meant by yesterday's words. Che, you're no fun, Setsuna.' Ryoma thought.

Tezuka who was watching him since he played the first match couldn't took his eyes off him. He payed his attention to Ryoma more than anyone else. Not just Tezuka. Atobe, Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada also has been focusing on him since the begining." He is a really good player for someone so small and he could handle Kabaji's strength easily. That brat is really something."

Meanwhile Setsuna who is watching in the crowd of the screaming fangirls just chuckled. 'Maa, he is the prince of tennis. He's not called that for nothing. Looks like I worried too much. That guy doesn't stand a chance. Ryoma held back a lot.'

Time skip.

Game and match, Echizen, 6-3.

Ryoma sigh. He went to the net and have a handshake with Kabeji. Kabaji then patted Ryoma head and ruffle his hair. Ryoma confused by what Kabaji is doing. Setsuna who is watching that scene chuckled.'A good greeting for a going to be master.' Setsuna thought.

Ryoma's next match is with Kihei. At last he won by the score of 6-2. To him, Kihei is quite an easy opponent.

After that, he won his match with a non-regular with the score of 6-0.

That left his final match to decide weather he'll become a regular or not. Ryoma checked notice board to see his opponent for his last match.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu..." He murmured quietly.

Setsuna watch Ryoma. 'Well, that's quite an event for a romance life. Be ready Ryoma-kun. Your next match might decide the next journey of your romance life.'


	5. Shitou (jealousy)

"Otsukare, Ryoma-kun." Setsuna approached Ryoma as he is drinking.

"You will face a difficult opponent after this. Are you ready for it?"

"Sure. And by that question, you meant weather am I ready to face it if I loose am I right?" Ryoma said.

"You really know me best Ryoma-kun. So, what's your answer?"

"I'm ready. I lost to Ryoga and oyaji several times anyway." Ryoma answered.

"Good luck then." Setsuna said.

Ryoma then entered the court.

Setsuna watch him. Suddenly she flinch. She turn around and look around but no one was there. ' What was that?' she thought. She was sure that she felt something just now.

'Don't tell me...' Setsuna thought and chuckled after that.

-x-

"Kyaaa. Tezuka-sama!" The fangirls began to scream.

'Ugh. This is annoying.' Ryoma thought.

"Echizen, I hope that we'll have a good match. Do not let your guard down." Tezuka said.

Ryoma smirked. 'So he's a southpaw. Interesting.'

And the game started.

-x-

Ryoma sigh. Right now he is walking towards home with Setsuna, feeling irritated. He is not satisfied with the match. He won, but not like how he wanted to. Tezuka suddenly forfeited the match. And that really pissed him off.

Setsuna who has relise that from the begining just kept quiet. Truthfully, she was supprised herself by the outcome of the match.

However, she got the hint why Tezuka suddenly dropped out from the game. And she couldn't tell Ryoma. Or else there'll be no fun.

-x-

Atobe's Mansion.

Tezuka was just done showering when he saw Fuji leaning on his shoulder at the wall beside the door, grinning.

"Syu. What's bring you here?"

"Saa, can't I? We are lovers you know." Fuji walked near Tezuka as he place his glasses back on his face.

Facing Tezuka, Fuji cross his arm on Tezuka's neck. And that makes their face only a few centimeters apart.

"Nee, Mitsu, you also have fall for him, right? You couldn't concetrate in the match so you forfeited cause you know you'll loose. Am I right?"

Tezuka surrender. What Fuji said was true. He was attracted by Ryoma during the game and he couldn't concentrate at all. So he decide to forfeit. Although he could see that his opponent aren't very satisfied with it.

"So, Mitsu, what do you think? About the plan to make him one of us that is." Fuji said that as he move is face closer to Tezuka's.

Tezuka sigh. But he nodded anyway. Even if he say no, Fuji would persuade him to except anyway.

Fuji smiled. "Thank you, Mitsu." Then he pressed his lips to Tezuka's. They went to the dining hall together then where Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada was waiting.

Sanada wasn't feeling calm. He doesn't know why but he knows that Yukimura is angry about something. He could feel the dark aura sorrounding Yukimura even though he is smiling right now.

"Sei, is something wrong? You don't ... look good." Sanada finally asked.

"What are you talking about Gen? I am completely fine." Yukimura said with an angelic smile but the aura grows bigger. Sanada have no courage to ask further.

"Now, since all of you are here, we should start now. What's your plan to get that brat one of us?" Atobe asked.

"Hmm, how about we try to get close to him first. When the time is right, we seduce him." Fuji said.

"Good idea. And how exactly are we going to do that?" Atobe asked again.

"Well," Tezuka suddenly spoke and that bring the others to a little shock.

"Since he is has officially become one of the regular, we can use this opportunity to get close to him. And we could make at least has interest in us with our tennis. I could how dissapointed is he when I forfeited. So I guess tennis would do." Tezuka continued.

"However," Yukimura suddenly said.

"We must get rid of any object that will disturb our plan." Yukimura continued.

Everyone turned their head on Yukimura.

"There's a big posibility that this boy might have a girlfriend. And I have to admit, she's pretty. She has a beautiful face and she also has a good curve of her body." Yukimura continue.

"So that's why you look furious. What makes you think that the girl is his girlfriend? That boy look kinda a bit anti-social." Sanada said.

"Well, she always be so close with him. Like how I saw that boy with her before his match with Mitsu. And they actually went home together." Yukimura said.

"That does sound like they were pretty close. But she'll lose once he fall for us. It's five against one. We'll win for sure. So, don't think too much Sei." Fuji said.

"Well then, lets start this plan tomorrow. Ore-sama will make him awed by ore-sama's prowess."

-x-

Setsuna tidies her desk after she's done with her homework. Then her fortune telling cards suddenly fell off from the table and made them scattered.

"Ara, how clumsy am I." She collected the cards and rearrange them.

Suddenly she has the urge to pick one of the cards. And she picked one of them.

Her eyes widen, then she smile slightly. "It seems that someone close to Ryoma-kun will also has his romance life getting started. This is interesting." She said with a chuckle.

Then she took another card. " Ara, this is quite bad. Looks like I would have some feelings of someone's jealousy. But this looks fun. Perhaps I should play along."

-x-

"Kihei, dinner's ready." A guy with long silver hair and matching eyes called out to Kihei as he is done showering.

"Hai, aniki. Sugu ikimasu." Kihei answered.

The man leave. Kihei sigh. Then he looked out of the window.' Echizen sure is lucky. He has attracted the five 'princes' of the school. But I don't really mind about that. It's just that he even attracted that amethyst haired girl. I'm envious.'

Kihei left his room and he went for dinner.


	6. First plan, start!

Ryoma went to school early since he has morning practice and Setsuna tag along with him since she has class duty. Both of them run to school. They are a little late though it's still early.

Suddenly. Bump. Ryoma then fell on his bottom

"Itte,"

"Ah, are you alright, Ryoma-kun?" Setsuna run towards Ryoma and help him up. Setsuna suddenly flinched. Once again she felt something similiar as what she felt yesterday but this time, it was nearer.

Both Ryoma and Setsuna turned to see who Ryoma just bump to.

He was a fimiliar brunnate with glasses and there's another brunnate beside him.

"Buchou," Ryoma said.

"Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Ohayogosaimasu." Tezuka said.

"Ohayo." Ryoma answered.

"Ara, you are Ryoma-kun's captain, I am very pleased to see you." Setsuna said.

Fuji, who is standing beside Tezuka open his eyes, looking at Setsuna. 'She just called Echizen by his first name!'

"Hajimemashite, I am Hanamoto Setsuna. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Setsuna greet them.

"Ara, I'm going to be late for my class duty. I have to go now. See you later Ryoma-kun." She said and purposely kissed Ryoma's cheek after that and she walk away.

Without Ryoma noticing, both Fuji and Tezuka glared while looking at Setsuna with firey eyes and the image of dark cloud with thunder suddenly appear behind them.

'What's with the kiss?' Ryoma thought. Setsuna who has walked away just chuckled.

"Echizen, morning practice is about to start. Let's go." Tezuka said.

"Ah," Ryoma answered. 'He's tone suddenly change. Did I just say something?'

-x-

"You were right Sei. She is too close with Echizen. She just kissed him infront of us. Nee, Mitsu?" Fuji said.

Tezuka didn't say anything. He just adjust his glasses.

"Well, we better start our plan. We'll make him has interest in us and seduce him after that. I'm ready to do this." Yukimura said.

-x-

There are no afternoon practice that day so Ryoma decide to go home.

"Echizen," Yukimura called out to him.

"Yukimura-senpai." Ryoma said.

"Are you free right now?" Yukimura said.

"Yes." Ryoma answered.

"Then, lets go to the street tennis court. I don't think Mi-Tezuka would let us use the school's court anyway. I think I wanted to practice a little. You wanna come with me?" Yukimura asked.

"Fine by me." Ryoma answered.

"Let's go then." Yukimura said.

'So they will start to make their moves. Things are getting interesting.' Setsuna who,is watching the scene just smile.

-x-

"We're sure are lucky today. There aren't many people and we got to play as we pleased. Don't you agree, Echizen?" Yukimura said.

"Un. You sure got a pretty good moves back there senpai."

"Arigatou. You should also see Ge- Sanada's moves. They are unique and strong as well. However I'm amazed by yours. They're great." Yukimura said.

"Domo. How interesting, everyone in the regulars are strong. I'll be glad to face the other's soon." Ryoma said.

'Now that's a good respond.'

"Lets play another game then." Yukimura said.

"Sure. I'll surely beat you this time." Ryoma said.

And they played.

During the game,

Yukimura almost couldn't concentrate. Ryoma actually has seduce him without he relise during the game. The way he play was flexible and also, sexy. 'No wonder Mitsu forfeited. He's just too irrisistable.'

In the end, Yukimura backs up. If he continue, He afraid that Ryoma might sense something.

"Otsukare Echizen. You really are good. Let me buy you a drink." Yukimura went to buy drinks.

'For a guy he sure is beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking?! He's a guy! And he has four lovers already...' Ryoma shivered when he thought about what Kihei told him the other day.

" Here's the drink Echizen." Yukimura said.

" Ano , senpai, I suddenly remembered that I have an errand to accomplish."

"Well, I think it's best if you drink first. Here." Yukimura handed Ryoma a can of grape ponta and he gave an angelic smile to him.

'Thump'

Ryoma blushed slightly but Yukimura didn't notice.

"Senpai I really have to go now."

And Ryoma went away. 'What was that? I couldn't posibly... No. That's definately not it. It's impossible. It can't be right.' And he run faster and faster.

-x-

"Aaaah, Ryoma-kun already went home. I would like to try the crepes that Tomoyo-chan talked about. But it'll be boring to enjoy it on my own. Hmm, I wonder who should I invite." Setsuna was wondering at the school area.

"Ah!" Setsuna just found someone that might accompany her. She went near him.

"Excuse me," Setsuna began. It was Kabaji. Setsuna was quite impress with his height.

"Are you busy?" Setsuna asked.

Kabaji remain quiet.

"Are you waiting for Atobe-san?"

"Usu."

"I see. Nee, Kabaji-kun, you mind if I asked you a favor? But you musn't tell Atobe or anyone else. I'm asking you just for this once." Setsuna said.

"Usu."

"Would you..."

"Kabaji!" Atobe called out to him.

"Usu!"

"Lets go home."

"Usu."

'Hmm, I guess I would have enjoy the crepes alone then. Hey, I could have fun with that guy.'

"Well, I guess I also must go home. Ryoma-kun is probably waiting for me at home."

Atobe twitched.

"I have to prepare something special for him since I'm quite late. He'll definately like it."

A firey aura suddely sorround Atobe.

"Well, I better go home now. The sooner the better." And Setsuna walked home.

'Heh! You dare to challenge ore-sama? You'll see, the five of us will stole him from you!'

Atobe spirit is burning up.

Setsuna who is walking away chukled slightly. 'Teasing them is really fun. But, I'm envious of Ryoma-kun. Five handsome guy has actually fall for him. I hope I'll be with a nice guy in the future.'

Setsuna just step out of the school area when,

"Hanamoto-san." A voice called her.

"You mind if I have a word with you." He said.

"Sure."

"Well, my name is Mizuhiro Kihei. I..."

"Ah, hey, would you mind accompany me to a place? We could discuss there. Now Lets go." Without listening to Kihei's answer, Setsuna grabbed his arm, forcing him to come with her.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the crepe shop.

"Which flavour do you want?" Setsuna asked Kihei.

"No, I,"

"Oh come on. Choose will you. Don't worry. I'll treat you." Setsuna cut him of.

"But, I.."

"Just choose!" Setsuna's tone suddenly change.

"Banana!" Kihei said without his own will.

Setsuna then went to buy them. She came back with two parfeit and give one to Kihei. Then they went to a place to sit.

"So, what are you going to talk about?" Setsuna asked while she took a bite. "Mmm, oishii." She said with a blissful smile. That scene made Kihei blush. She looked really cute.

"Well, um first of all, I would like to ask, what is your relationship with Echizen? You seem pretty close.

"Well we are. Ever since we were five. Don't tell me you also have fall for him." Setsuna said.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Kihei protested.

"Then why did you asked?"

"By 'also' this mean that you knew..."

"That Ryoma has attract five handsome guy. Yeah, I knew that."

"You're not angry? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Silence.

Suddenly Setsuna burst into a laugh.

"Well, we are close but that doesn't mean we're going out. He's like a brother to me."

"Oh." Kihei blushed in embarassment.

Setsuna wipe out the cream near Kihei's lips with her finger. That made Kihei blushed slightly.

After they done eating, they decide to go home.

"Thanks for accompanying me. See you."

And Setsuna went away.

-x-

Kihei went inside his house.

"Okaeri, Kihei." His brother greeted.

"Tadaima."

"You seem to be in a good mood today. Did something happend?"

"No, nothing happend." He said while blushing then he run to his room.

-x-

Ryoma leaned to his bed, thinking about a while ago. 'It couldn't be that, could it?'


	7. We didn't see it!

Atobe's Mansion.

"You seemed pretty fired up Kei." Sanada said as he looked at Atobe who was hitting the wall with tennis balls agressively.

Atobe stopped when Sanada distract him by saying that. He went to a bench there for a drink. Sanada went after him and sit beside him, putting an arm around his waist.

"Did anything happend?" He whisper to his ear.

Atobe lean his head to Sanada's shoulder. Feeling comfortable that way.

"I'm a bit pissed actually. I think we really need to make a move on that brat. That girl is way too close to him. You wanna work with me, ahn, Gen?"

Sanada smile lightly. Something that he only do around his lovers when they are alone. "I would love to, Kei."

Atobe then pressed his lips to Sanada's.

-x-

"Ohayo, Echizen." Kihei greeted Ryoma.

"Ohayo senpai." Ryoma greet him back.

"Care for a match after a few stretches?"

"Sure."

"Mizuhiro, ore-sama demands for you back up in this match cause ore-sama will be the one who will have a match with him." Atobe said as soon as he approached.

The two boys turned their heads to the owner of the voice.

"Well, if it isn't the monkey king." Ryoma said smirking.

"I also like to have a match with you, Echizen." Sanada said as he approached behind Atobe.

"Alright then, I don't mind facing you two at the same time. Lets play doubles then. Mizuhiro-senpai, care to be my partner?"

"Umm...I...,"

"Well, if you don't want to I could ask Setsuna to become my partner instead."

An image of thundery dark clouds seddenly appear around Sanada and Atobe. Kihei notice their sudden change of atmosphere. He gulp.

"Okay." He said unwillingly.

-x-

Kihei and Ryoma walked together to their class after morning practice was over. They are still thinking about their match just now. They have to admit that Atobe and Sanada both are incredible. But Ryoma felt something is not right. At the begining, he could see that both of them were pretty good in their play and didn't even give them won even a single point. But after they took a short break, Ryoma could see that both of them aren't playing seriously. They didn't focus at all. In the end, he and Kihei won that match.

However Kihei got some hints on why they couldn't concentrate.

Flashback.

_Setsuna walked passed the tennis court on her way to her class. She stopped there since something suddenly interest her. 'Ara, it seems that those two also starting to make a move. How interesting. Perhaps I should have a little fun with them.'_

_Right now the score was 4-0 which Atobe and Sanada were leading. They decide to take a short break. Setsuna took the opportunity to tease them._

_"Ryoma-kun, Mizuhiro-kun, ohayo. I see that you guys had quite a game just now." Setsuna said as she approached them, seeing that the two boys are sweating a lot._

_"Well, that 'tango to the destruction' sure is something. If I partnered with you instead both of us might find a way to beat them. The only doubles partner that I have now is you and Ryoga anyway. Don't think it in another way Mizuhiro-senpai. It's just that I'm not that good in doubles. These two people always backs up for me in doubles." Ryoma said._

_"Hanamoto-san plays tennis to? Sugoi. I would like to face you one day." Kihei said._

_Setsuna chuckled. "Well, I'm not that good. So don't look up to me so much."_

_Then purposely, Setsuna hit Ryoma on his back while he is drinking. The action made the water in the bottle spill on Ryoma's cloth and Ryoma was choked._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. Are you alright? Setsuna rubbed his back. She could feel that two pair of eyes are glaring at her. Then she traced her eyes on Ryoma's shirt. They are wet and somehow the shirt sticks to his body and it shows of each of Ryoma's curve which made him looks sexy. 'This could distract them.'_

_And after that, Atobe and Sanada couldn't concentrate on the game. One because of a scene of Setsuna rubbing Ryoma's back. They are still angered by it. Another is they are distracted with the wet shirt that Ryoma is wearing which made him looks sexy. In the end, Ryoma and Kihei won with the score of 6-4._

Flashback Ends.

'Hanamoto-san has her sadist side to sometimes. But, she's cute even in her sadist self.' Kihei blushed while smiling when he thought of that.

-x-

Lunch Break.

As usual, Setsuna and Ryoma went for the rooftop for their lunch.

"Gen, it seem that we have to use our 'tango to the destruction' even outside tennis, and this time, our opponent is a girl. We really have to be together in this." A voice suddenly could be heard.

Setsuna recognize it. However, she decide to bring Ryoma away so that he didn't know what were they actually up to. Seeing that Ryoma already have his last bite on his lunch, Setsuna pulled him of after that so they could leave the rooftop.

But then the two of them stopped. The two of them widen their eyes when they saw the sight infront of them right now.

'It seem that I move at the wrong time.' Setsuna thought.

Two fimiliar men infront of them are kissing! The two men broke of to each other when they relize someone else was there. They also widen their eyes when they see the two person who were watching them.

Ryoma blushed slightly. "We didn't see anything." He said calmly. Then he dragged Setsuna away from the roof top.

While they were walking away, Setsuna relised the red shade on Ryoma's face. 'Ara, it seemed seem that Ryoma-kun's heart has move a bit. I wonder what will happend after this. But I know, nothing good will happend to me. At least to them.' Setsuna thought.

"Nee, Ryoma-kun, you will have your city tournament this weekend right?"

"Ah." Ryoma answered.

"Make sure you got your eyes protected." Setsuna said.

"Eh?" Setsuna leave him confused.

-x-

Tennis clubroom.

"You did what!?" Yukimura and Fuji shouted at both Sanada and Atobe. Tezuka just remain calm, doesn't want to be involved.

"We didn't know there's actually someone else there. In fact, he is together with that girl, ALONE, there before we came." Atobe said.

"I just hope that our plan won't be be ruined by this. Wait, he was alone with that girl!?" Fuji opened his eyes. There a sudden change to the colour. It has just turn dark purple.

"Well this cannot go on. After the city tournament, I'll make sure that the girl will would back off. I have quite a good plan for this." Fuji said.

Meanwhile...

Setsuna is tidying up her table. Suddenly, the wind blew through the window in her class. She was holding her fortune telling card. The wind made them fall off from her hand. Setsuna wanted to pick them. But at a glance of the cards, she widen her eyes. Each cards were facing backwards, except for on card.

'It seem that my action have gone too far. But, I'm curious. I wonder what kind of suprise that I will get?'


	8. Sadist vs sadist

"I thought I told you to protect your eyes. It's a good thing that the first aid could hold your blood from flowing for ten minutes. Or else you would have to forfeit the match." Ryoma just kept silence. The doctor is treating his injured left eye while Setsuna is keeping him company.

"Seriously, your fortune telling skills are major creepy. I would love to if you're not telling me any of my fortune anymore." Ryoma answered.

"Okay, that would do it. It'll heal in a few days. Be careful next time." The doctor said.

"You must have been in a lot of pressure during the match. Well, who would have not when you're facing someone that could numbed your hand. Well whatever it is, congratulation on winning the city tournament. You will face even harder opponents after this." Setsuna said.

Earlier that day, Ryoma and his team have manage to reach the finals for the city tournament. Their opponent is a high school called Fudomine. Ryoma had been in the single two position and his opponent is someone named Ibu Shinji. During the game, Ryoma injured his left eye and it's quite serious since the blood won't stop flowing. However, Fuji treated him with the first aid and made the blood stopped for a while. Using those opportunity, Ryoma increase his seriousness and defeat him in a shot.

-x-

Setsuna stared at the poison-pen letter that she found in her shoe locker this morning. 'Mess with us, you gonna get it. Stay away from Echizen Ryoma. If this warning is ignored, be ready for a miserable life.' That's what the letter said. Setsuna investigate a small fortune on the letter. After a while she grinned.

-x-

Setsuna's 'miserable' life has been going for almost a week. Mice in her school bags, frogs in her shoe locker, and snake underneath her desk. Other than that, she's been showered with raw eggs, someone push her in the muds, steal her homework... oh yeah, somebody place glue on her chair, making her couldn't move and there's a litten fire cracker in the drawer of her desk and it goes...KABOOM!

Setsuna chuckled while thinking of what happend during this week. An experience that she never experience before. 'However mr. Sadistic, I only let my guard down to know what kind of suprise that I'll get. Now it's time for payback.'

-x-

"Ah, the training is finally over. I do not like the scouts to bother us like this again. So annoying. What's better, there'll be no school tomorrow." Kihei said while walking towards the changing room along with Ryoma.

When they arrive, the other regulars were there to.

"Ah, senpai-tachi, otsukare." Kihei said.

"Nee, Echizen, wanna hang out at the street tennis tomorrow?" Kihei asked Ryoma.

"Sorry, I already have some other plans for tomorrow." Ryoma answered.

"Oh, really. What're you doing, if you don't mind telling me." Kihei asked.

"Well, it's not like it's actually a big deal anyway. Setsuna asked me out." Ryoma answered.

Without the two boys relising, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada and Yukimura froze by Ryoma's statement. Blood veins appear around them, followed by dark auras.

"Oh, a date?" Kihei asked.

"Whatever you're thinking of." Ryoma answered feeling annoyed by that question.

Then Ryoma left after he got change.

Kihei relise that the atmosphere around his five seniors suddenly change. Since he couldn't bear with it, he left as fast as he can. When he was sure that he is far enough, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number. After a few minutes,

"Moshi moshi, Hanamoto-san, I've did what you asked me to and I don't like it that's for sure."

-x-

"Syu, it seems that your threat and your action doesn't work on her." Yukimura said.

"I have to admit that your way of threatening her is bizzarre but she remain calm, like nothing happend." Yukimura continued.

"However, ore-sama doesn't like the sound about their date tomorrow. Ore-sama will watch each of their action." Atobe said.

"You're saying that we are spying on them?" Sanada said.

"Sound interesting. I wanna join." Yukimura said.

"I'll be happy to ruined their date." Fuji said.

"Then it's decided, all of us are going to watch over him tomorrow." Atobe said.

-x-

"Oujamashimasu." Setsuna said as she entered the Echizen resident.

"Well, looks like the witch of New York is here." A voice suddenly could be heard.

"Ara, Ryoga-san. It has been a while since the last time I see you." Setsuna said with creepy smile.

Ryoga gulped. "So, Miss Pretty Scary Witch, what brings you here?" He asked while bitting an orange.

"Ryoma and I are going for a stroll in the city today." Setsuna answered and that made Ryoga choked and cough a few times.

"You two are dating?" Ryoga asked.

"No, we just gonna take a stroll around the city. You wanna come along?" Setsuna ask.

"No thanks. I got a date today." Ryoga answered.

"You haven't change." Setsuna said.

A few while later, Ryoma came down.

"Wow, you sure looks handsome today." Setsuna said as she looked at Ryoma. What he was wearing is casual but he might catches some attention.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Ryoga asked suspiciously.

"We're not baka aniki. Let's go Setsuna. We don't want to miss the train." Ryoma said.

Without Ryoma noticing, Setsuna bring out her phone and she text something. After that, she put away her phone. And grinned.

-x-

"How are we suppost to find them?"

"They probably will go by the train."

"Then lets check the train station."

And they went to the train station.

"Ah, there they are!" Fuji said.

And they saw Setsuna and Ryoma. Their mouth were gawk open. Ryoma looked really handsome and Setsuna is eyecatching as well. The couple somehow manage to get the attention of the people there.

"Wow, they look good together."

"Both the boy and the girl are good looking."

"I'm so jealous."

That was the comment from the people around them.

"Hmph, no matter how beautiful are they, they could never beat ore-sama. Well then, the four of you, lets continue to watch over them."

Meanwhile,

Kihei is hiding to watch over the five men. He also saw it when the couple arrive. He couldn't help but blush when he see her. 'Setsuna is really cute today. I'm jealous of Echizen even though they are not dating.'

As the couple went away, the five men kept following them, while Kihei watch over the five men without them relising.


	9. Sparks

Setsuna and Ryoma continued on their 'date'. Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada and Fuji keeps on tracing them while Kihei is following the five guys and recording them at the same time. 'Why do I agree to do this? They'll kill me for sure if they find out.'

Ryoma and Setsuna went to the arcade. They play several types of games there. Fighting games, knock down the pest, dance to the beat, shooting basketballs and many more. They even got themself a teddy bear which they captured in a machine.

After that, they went to the cinema to watch a movie. They decide to watch an action movie. They bought tickets and went to their seat.

The five men who were following them wanted to go inside but the ticket had been sold out. So they have no choice but to wait for them outside. Kihei 'the cameraman' kept on hiding and recording the five men. He decide to take a break since the five men is only waiting.

"Why does the ticket have to be sold. We wouldn't know what they are doing in there." Fuji said.

Don't know how (using telepathy or something)they suddenly had the same thought about Setsuna and Ryoma doing in the cinema.

The Five Men Imagination.

_Ryoma and Setsuna are sitting side by side while watching the movie. Suddenly, hold his arm tighly and rest her head on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma then put his arm on her waist. After a few while they looked at each other. Then both faces came closer and closer to one another until their lips touch to one another._

Imagination Ends.

Veins and dark aura suddenly appear around them. They grew larger and larger. Kihei who is in a quite further distence suddenly felt cold and that made him shiver slightly. Not just Kihei, the people around that area felt the same.

After the movie, Ryoma and Setsuna went to a fast food restaurant for their lunch.

"Hmph, if ore-sama went on a date with him, ore-sama will make sure that he will eat in a high class place." Atobe said.

"It doesn't matter where. As long as I got to eat together with him, I'll be really thankful." Sanada said.

Kihei the cameraman avoid his attention to the five guy and looked at Setsuna and Ryoma instead. 'I wish I am in Echizen's place right now.'

After lunch, they went to the Tokyo Tower. Ryoma and Setsuna went to the window to admire the view of the city. While they were looking at the view, Setsuna took a glance at Ryoma.

" Nee, Ryoma-kun, you still aren't interested in anyone?" Setsuna asked.

"Why are you bringing this up again? I hope this is not one of your fortune telling things." Ryoma aswered.

"You sure that you are not interested in anyone? What I see is you did felt something for a certain someone, or perhaps more than one person." Setsuna said.

Ryoma blushed. Setsuna saw that and it made her chuckled.

"What do you think I am, a player? I'm not that low to be someone like that. Beside, I do not have feelings to anyone right now. I just want to focus on tennis." Ryoma said.

Setsuna patted his head. "It's not a crime to fall in love. Love will not make you weak. It'll make you strong, if, you can handle it right. So, just be honest with it. If not, you might regret it later." Setsuna said.

Setsuna then took out her phone and text something. Then, she put it back.

"Setsuna, lets go home. I want to take a nap." Ryoma said.

"Go ahead. I still have an unfinished buisness here. You mind go without me?" Setsuna said.

"I don't mind. See you at school." Ryoma said and he went away.

Meanwhile.

"Um? It seem that the brat went away. He doesn't look good. Did they break up or something?" Atobe said.

"I don't think so. He looked tired. I bet he want to go home to sleep. You know that he is quite a heavy sleeper." Yukimura said.

"Then lets follow him to make sure." Atobe said.

Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada and Yukimura went to follow Ryoma. However, Fuji didn't.

"Syu, aren't you coming?" Tezuka asked.

"I want to watch over the girl. You guys go ahead." Fuji said.

"Okay then. If you say so." And they went away.

Fuji kept on watching the girl. And after a few while, he open his eyes.

"Wow, I have no idea. How dare her, making Echizen like this. Wait," he smirked.

"This could break them up." Fuji took his camera and took a picture. He felt satisfy with it and walk away.

Back to Setsuna. She still admiring the view of the city.

"Hanamoto-san." A voice called her. Setsuna turned her head to see the person who called her.

"Mizuhiro-san." Setsuna said when she saw Kihei. "How's everything going?" She asked him.

"I've did whatever you asked me to. And I stop after you told me in the text. You're quite sneaky, I'm supprised to see this side of you." Kihei said.

"Well, it is amusing to see the five princes act like what anyone think they woudn't act like. I don't want miss a thing." Setsuna said with a smile.

_Click._

"Eh?" Setsuna heard that click sound and turned her head to find out where has it come from. But she couldn't find it. 'Hmm, it seem that Mr. Sadist still doesn't want to give up. Well whatever.'

"Is there anything wrong, Hanamoto-san?" Kihei asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Setsuna answered.

"Here's your video recorder." Kihei gave her a video recorder.

"Thanks, Mizuhiro-kun. You help me a lot today. I would like to repay you. Is there anything that you want?" Setsuna asked.

"Anything?" Kihei said while blushing slightly.

"As long as I could afford it." Setsuna said.

"Well, I...I...Would you..." Kihei stutered.

"WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME NEXT WEEK?" Kihei said. His face is burning.

"A date?" Setsuna asked. Kihei blushed even more. Then he nodded.

"Sure." Setsuna answered.

Kihei was shocked and happy at the same time.

"I guess I have to go home. Thanks again for everything." Setsuna said. Then, she gave Kihei a kiss on the cheek. Kihei's eyes widden by her action.

"See you at school." Setsuna said. And she walked away.

-x-

Ryoma arrive at his home. He went to his room and lean on his bed. Karupin, his cat went beside him and curled himself up to take a nap. Ryoma caress his cat.

_"You sure that you are not interested in anyone? What I see is you did felt something to a certain someone. Or perhaps more than one person."_

_"It's not a crime to fall in love. Love won't make you weak. It'll make you strong if you could handle it right. So, be honest with it. If not, you might regret it later."_

Ryoma thought about what Setsuna told him earlier. He starred at the ceiling. 'Am I...in love?'

-x-

"Tadaima." Kihei went inside the apartment that he live in with his brother.

"Okairi, Kihei." His brother answered. "Do you have a good day today? You seem in a pretty good mood." His brother asked.

Kihei blushed. "Nothing much. I'm going to shower." He said and he went to his room.

-x-

"What a day. Ore-sama never thought that spying on people would be this tiring." Atobe said as he sat on a couch.

"It is indeed Kei." Sanada sat beside him.

"Tadaima." Fuji went in.

"Okairi, Syu. You seem pretty happy." Yukimura said.

"Well, I am. I just got myself a thing that might could break those two up." Fuji said.

The others turned their head to look at him.

"Well, whatever that thing is, I hope it'll work." Yukimura said.

"Trust me. It'll work this time for sure."

-x-

Setsuna entered her room. She sat at her studying desk. She took out her fortune telling cards. She shuffled them and took out some cards. She looked at it.

"It seem that my romance life is also getting started. Might as well, it has already started before I relise it."

Setsuna chuckled. "Fates sure are mysterious yet interesting at same time."


	10. Confusing conversation

Morning Practice

Ryoma stared at Kihei who is stretching beside him.

"Is there anything wrong Echizen?" Kihei asked when he relised that Ryoma keep on watching him.

"Ie, betsuni." Ryoma answered.

Silence.

"Mizuhiro-senpai," Ryoma was about to speak. But,

"Minna, the prefectural tournament is coming in two weeks. The afternoon practice for this week will be increased for one hour. Do not let your guard down." Tezuka announced.

They started the morning practice.

'Well, I guess I asked him later.' Ryoma thought.

-x-

Morning practice has ended. Ryoma went to change to his uniform. Without him realising, five men kept on starring at him. Suddenly, a piece of a rectangular paper fall out from his locker. Ryoma saw it and he pick it up. He looked at it for a while. It was a picture of two persons that he knows.

'Why the heck did this thing doing in my locker?' Ryoma thought and the thought made his face looks slightly irritated.

But the five men who were starring at him this whole time thought of something different when they saw Ryoma's irritated face. And with that, they all smile slightly cause they thought they almost achive their victory.

-x-

Lunch Break, Rooftop.

"Well done, Syu. You're right. The picture really might broke them up. I'm proud of you." Yukimura said while holding Fuji with his arm around his neck. He pressed his lips on Fuji's.

"That's right. With this, our plan will be going smoothly without anyone disturbing." Atobe said.

"However," Tezuka suddenly said.

"He must've be really hurt right now. Well, he just found out that his girlfriend is cheating on him." Tezuka continued.

"This is our chance. We could comfort him. We can be close to him like this." Fuji said.

"I guess you're right."

-x-

After Practice

Ryoma went to the changing room. No one was there, except for Kihei who is changing into his school uniform. Ryoma went to his locker to done the same.

"Oh, Echizen. I didn't realise you were there." Kihei said.

"Ah. Nee senpai, I want to asked you something." Ryoma said.

"What is it?"

"About, those five. You've once mention that they share a relationship which are more than friends."

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"...Well...I...Nothing. I was just asking." Ryoma fidgets.

"O...kay."

"By the way, congrats." Ryoma said.

"Thank you...wait...what? What is that suppost to mean?"

"Well, you've won Setsuna's heart. She never gave her heart to anyone before. You're the first." Ryoma said.

"WHAT!?" Kihei was really suprised when Ryoma said that. He blushed.

"What do mean by that?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"No! We're not. Well, I did ask her for a date. But, we're not in that kind of relationship."

"You ask her for a date?" That question made Kihei's face turn crimson.

"It's not what you're think! Honest."

By the time Kihei said that, the five 'princes' entered the room.

"Really? I don't know how this thing gets into my locker but, take a look." Ryoma gave Kihei a photo.

Kihei took it and look at the picture. His eyes widen.

"This situation, it's not what you think. This is...this is..."

"What are you two doing?" Tezuka finally spoke.

"I give you a chance to explain or you two are going for a hundred lap tomorrow morning." Tezuka continued.

Kihei gulped. Ryoma remain calm.

"Well, Mizuhiro-senpai, I don't want to interfere with your private life but if you're being one of her sidekick, I hope you won't get me involved with anything creepy like how this picture mysteriously ended up in my locker." Ryoma continued his conversation with Kihei as if he didn't hear Tezuka's warning.

"Sidekick?" Kihei asked.

"You know, being used as her lackey to do anything weird and out of the world. She is a telented, creepy fotune teller anyway. Or as Ryoga said, she's a witch." Roma answered.

Kihei's head is full with question marks. He's confused by Ryoma's explaination. As well as the other five men in the room.

Ryoma sigh. "Well, sorry for bargged into you suddenly. I guess I better get going."

"Wait. I haven't got an explaination yet." Tezuka said.

"It's just a small matter buchou. It's not like we're fighting or anything. Even he is confuse by the current situation. Well then, I'll be going. Setsuna must have wait for me." Ryoma said.

Hearing that made the five men gloom. They are surrounded by dark aura. Kihei gulped. Ryoma realised their sudden change of atmosphere. 'What the heck is wrong with them?' He thought.

"E-Echizen, w-wait for me. L-lets go home together." Kihei said. He really wanted to get out of the room right now.

"Sure." Ryoma said. And they went out of the room.

"Well, it seemed that he really love her that he didn't mind that she is cheating on him. He even walked happily with that guy she is cheating with." Yukimura said with an angelic smile. "Lets kill her." He continued.

-x-

Hanamoto Residents

"Tadaima/Ohjamashimasu." Ryoma, Kihei, and Setsuna said as she entered Setsuna's house.

"Okairi Setsuna. I see that you bring your friends along." A woman with light brown hair with a slight dark brown highlights said.

"Hajimemashite. I am Hanamoto Katsumi. Setsuna's Mother" Said the woman. "Ara, Ryoma-kun. Long time no see." She said as she see Ryoma.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Katsumi-san."

"This is,"

"Ha-hajimemashite, I am Mizuhiro Kihei. Yoroshiku." Kihei gave Katsumi a bow to Katsumi.

"My, what a good looking man. Are you perhaps Setsuna's boyfriend?" Katsumi ask.

Kihei blushed. "Eh? Well, I...I..."

Katsumi chuckled. "Don't take it hard, I was just joking. Please make yourself at home. I'll go prepare tea and some treats."

"I'll help you." Setsuna said and she followed her mother.

Kihei stared at her. Ryoma notices.

"You like her." He said.

Kihei blushed even more. He lowered his head.

A few minutes later, Setsuna came with a tray filled with a pot and four tea cups while Katsumi bring some cookies.

After a few hours of chatting Kihei and Ryoma decide to go home.

After they left,

"Nee, kaa-san, what do you think of Mizuhiro-kun?" Setsuna asked.

"He is a wonderful man. He would make a really good son-in-law in my opinient." Katsumi chuckled.

"You're interested in him?" She ask.

"Well," Setsuna blushed slightly.

"Setsuna, whatever choice you have made, as long as it's a good thing, I'll support you. You bring him here so I can judge him am I right?"

"Yes."

Katsumi gave Setsuna a hug.

-x-

"Well, kaa-san has show the green light. So I guess I'll go with it. And for Ryoma, I think I have to drop out the act. I'll help them make Ryoma fall for them instead. But first, I need to deal with their hatred. And I think I know what to do."


	11. Misunderstandings Begone!

Ryoma came to school alone. Setsuna had gone before him since she has her morning duty.

"Ohayo, Echizen." Said a voice.

Ryoma turn to see who it is.

"Ohayo, Yukimura-senpai."

"You're on your own? Where's Hanamoto-san?" Yukimura asked.

"She has class duty." Ryoma answered. 'Why suddenly bring her up?'

"Well, we better get going. Practice is about to start."

-x-

After School.

Setsuna went to the clubroom as usual. However, she went there earlier then usual. Today's activity is knitting. Setsuna is an expert in knitting and she loves it. But, she decide to skip club practice for today. She place a note and an already knitten scarf on a table there. Then, she leave the clubroom.

After that she went to the boys tennis court. She was relieved that the club members haven't started practice yet.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun." She called out to Ryoma and waving her arm. Ryoma went near her.

"I have a favor. Would you mind telling my mother that I'll be coming home late. I've got something to do today." Setsuna said.

"Sure." Ryoma answered.

"Thanks. And by the way, something good will happend to you soon. Might be better then what you expected." Setsuna gave Ryoma a wink and she chuckled a bit. Then she walk away.

Ryoma stared at her. 'I hope it's not anything creepy.' Ryoma thought.

"Echizen." Kihei called out to him.

Ryoma turned to look at him.

"Was that Hanamoto-san?"

"Ah. She ask me to tell her mother that she'll be home late."

"Oh."

Kihei and Ryoma are doing some stretches. So does the other regulars and members. However, they felt weird because Atobe isn't with them and so does Kabaji. Then, they started their training.

-x-

After practice.

Ryoma and Kihei went to the changing room. When they arrived, the other regulars were there, except for Atobe and Kabaji.

"Ah, senpai-tachi, otsukare." Kihei said.

"Otsukare, futari-tomo." Fuji said.

"Aaah! I think I left my racket at the court. I'm going to get it." Kihei went away to get his racket. And with that, left only Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada inside the room.

Awkward silence.

Ryoma went to his locker to change.

"Echizen," Yukimura suddenly said.

"You're going home with Hanamoto-san today?"

"No, she have an errand. So she went home before me." Ryoma answered.

"I see."

'Once again, he brings her up.' Ryoma thought.

"You two are really close." Yukimura said.

"I guess."

"Must be nice to be together all the times."

'Huh? What does that suppost to mean?'

"Saa. I wonder. How do feel when she went out with a guy that is not you?" Fuji said.

Ryoma is feeling a little irritated. 'Why does Setsuna suddenly become a subject here?'

"If that happend, I'll be happy for her."

"You're not angry with it?" Sanada asked.

"Why should I? I see no reason to be angry."

"You're not angry that your girlfriend is going out with someone else?"

"Huh!?"

Then, Kihei came along with his racket. As he came in, he could feel that the atmosphere is somehow dim. He looked around. Then, he went near Ryoma.

Ryoma decide to ignore the subject that they were talking about and continue on his doings.

"Echizen," Tezuka said.

"Don't say anything cause I don't understand what were you talking about." Ryoma cut of Tezuka's words.

"We meant what we said. Hanamoto-san is your girlfriend and she just cheating on you with the guy right beside you and you actually don't mind about it." Yukimura said.

Ryoma raise an eyebrow and he looked at Kihei. Kihei's jaws dropped.

"Mizuhiro-senpai..., lets grab some burgers." Ryoma said and he pulled Kihei along. He carried his stuff to.

"Eh? B-but I haven't change yet." Kihei said while he is being pulled. Ryoma keeps on pulling him and ignore his words at the same time.

-x-

Ryoma took his burger and give it a bite. Kihei is infront of him, still in his tennis jersey(he hadn't got a chance to change) just watch him while drinking his milkshake. He could see that Ryoma is not in a good mood.

"Echizen," Kihei was about to speak.

"How do you feel when people said something about you, but that something is not even true? Where did they get the idea that we are dating?" Ryoma cut him off.

Kihei just remain silence and looked away, feeling guilty, since he know the answer.

"And what's up with that cheating thing?" Ryoma continued to babble. Kihei couldn't say anything. This is the first time that see Ryoma speaks a lot.

Suddenly Ryoma flinched. Then he looked at Kihei.

"What?" Kihei said when he realise that Ryoma is staring at him.

"Does this has anything to do with that picture? Could it be that they think I am dating her cause we went out together last weekend? And if I am not mistaken, she wears the same dress as that day in the picture. I believe that situation happens after I left. Why were you there? And who the heck took that picture? Why has it ended up in my locker?" Ryoma said.

Kihei is sweating nervously. 'Hanamoto-san, help me. He almost caught us. What am I suppost to answer?'

"Echizen," A voice called him.

The two boys turn their heads to looked at the owner of the voice. Kihei chocked as he finds out who was the owner.

It was Tezuka. Fuji, Sanada, and Yukimura are with him.

'Great, things has got worse.' Kihei thought.

"You're okay?" Ryoma said when he looked at the choking Kihei.

The four men came near him.

"Echizen, we're here to apoligize. We're sorry if we hurt you." Fuji said.

"Will you forgive us?" Yukimura continued.

"I will. I'm not really angry. Just pissed of it." Ryoma said.

"I don't like people talk about something that is not true about me. I wonder what came to your mind that make you think that Setsuna and I are dating." Ryoma continued.

The four men gave a supprised impression.

"Aren't you?" Yukimura asked.

"No. We are not dating and she is not my girlfriend." Ryoma said.

Fuji opened his eyes. Yukimura's jaws dropped, Tezuka's glasses turned blank, Sanada gave a blank Impression. The atmosphere suddenly turned dark around them.

Kihei gulped.'I am so dead.'


	12. Fake Obstacle? Let's go for it together

"That's quite a story." Setsuna said.

Right now, she was on the phone with Kihei. Kihei told her about what had happend after their practice.

"So, what are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing I guess. Just let Ryoma-kun and the five take it from here." Setsuna answered.

"So, you're going to stop?" Kihei ask.

"Not completely."

Kihei kept silence.

-x-

Atobe's Mansion

"What have happend when ore-sama was gone? The four of you looked gloomy since a few hours ago." Atobe-said.

No answer. Atobe sigh. He went near Tezuka.

"Mitsu, would you mind if you give me an answer? Atobe asked.

Tezuka adjust his glasses. Then he told Atobe what have happend.

After he told Atobe...

"Wasn't that suppost to be a good news?" Atobe asked.

"We know that. But somehow, I felt like we've been played by this girl." Tezuka answer.

"What do you mean?"

Tezuka kept silence.

"Ore-sama don't understand what have happend. But this suppost to be a good opportunity to proceed our plan to have that brat right? So, why don't you guys just cheer up and continue to flirt with him. There are no more obsticle...which were not there in the first place." Atobe said.

Everyone looked at Atobe.

"I guess you're right, Kei. And this time, lets do it together." Fuji said while chuckling.

-x-

Echizen Residence.

Ryoma is leaning on his bed while reading his magazine. He just done with his homework and nothing to do. And he is not yet to be sleepy. Suddenly someone break into his room and glomped him.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga hold him on his neck and ruffled him.

"What do you want, baka-aniki!" Ryoma said.

"Hihi, you got no school tomorrow right? Lets have a match at the street tennis court." Ryoga said.

"Why so suddenly? Don't you have a date or something?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoga sigh.

"That girl is two-timing on me. I saw him holding and giggling with another guy yesterday. I dumped her on the spot." Ryoga said.

Ryoma kept silence.

"So, how about it, Chibisuke?"

"Well I...," Ryoma was about to answer when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Echizen, is that you?" The voice in the phone said.

"Yes." Ryoma answered. 'How did he knows my number?'

"Are you free tomorrow? Well, you know that the prefectural tournament will be held next week. So, we'll be doing a special training. We'll be staying overnight. This kinda being held at the last minute. So, I wonder if you already have plans." Fuji explained.

"Sure, I'll go. I'm free tomorrow anyway." Ryoma said.

Ryoga flinched when he said that.

"That's great! See you at nine at the train station then." Fuji said.

"Okay."

"Oi, Chibisuke! You'll be playing tennis with me!" Ryoga said.

"Sorry, but I have plans for tomorrow." Ryoma said.

"I asked you first!" Ryoga said.

"Well, it's a team training for the prefectural and we'll be staying overnight. I can't say no. Why don't you play with oyaji or Setsuna?"

"Oyaji is busy tomorrow. And I don't want to play with a girl. Especially a creepy witch like her. Hey, can I join your training instead?"

"Ummm,"

"I go packed now." And Ryoga went away.

"Hey!" Ryoma shouted. Then he sigh.

-x-

"Eh? So, you can't make it tomorrow?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. The team suddenly wanted to held an overnight training camp." Kihei answered.

"I see... So that's where they're going." Setsuna said. Then she chuckled.

"Eh?" Kihei dosen't seem to understand.

"Oh, nothing. I guess we have to posponed the date then." Setsuna said.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"That's okay. See you at school." Setsuna hung up the phone.

Kihei stared at his phone while blushing.

"You got yourself a girlfriend?" A voice said.

Kihei almost fell of shocked when someone suddenly spoke.

"Nii-san." Kihei said and his face turns crimson.

"I took that as a yes."

"N-No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really? From the look of your face, I guess you like her."

"Kihei blushed even more."

His brother chuckled.

"I've never seen you like this before. This is the first. Well, when are you going to confess?"

"I don't know."

"Well, good luck then."

-x-

Next Day...

Ryoga barged into Ryoma's room.

"Oi, Chibisuke! You better wake up! You're going to be late." Ryoga said while shaking him hard.

"Urgh! Baka-aniki! Can't you wake me up normally?"

"Well, you can't be waken normally. Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Ryoma got change had his breakfast. And he went out along with Ryoga. Yesterday, he phoned Fuji back to tell that Ryoga is coming. And he let him come along. He said that the more the marrier. And they ran from their house.

While they went away, someone from next door watched them.

"Hmm, looks like they'll use a higher level method to attract him. I wonder how it'll turned out? This is getting even more interesting."


	13. Phone Fortune Telling

As they arrived in Atobe's villa in Karuizawa, they placed their things into their rooms and they started their practice immidiately.

Ryoga and Ryoma had a match together.

"Oi, chibisuke, if you loose, I'll interupt your relationship and won't leave you guys alone." Ryoga said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Don't tell me you also thought that Setsuna and I are dating." Ryoma said.

Ryoga didn't respond. However, he did met Setsuna a few days ago.

Flashback.

_Ryoga was frustrated after he broke up with his girlfriend. While he was walking in frustration he suddenly met Setsuna._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Ara. Looks like someone is feeling down. Maa, I couldn't tell you that she actually have gone out with more than one guys. In fact, I couldn't even count how many of them." Setsuna said._

_"WHAT!? H-how do you know...oh yeah, you're the witch of New York."_

_"Well Ryoga-san, have you ever heard of a sixsome lovers?"_

_"No. I have heard of foursome though. Why do you ask?"_

_Setsuna chuckled. "Well, that sixsome, Ryoma-kun might be one of them and those six some are all guys."_

_Ryoga's jaw dropped._

_"Don't look so supprised Ryoga-san. I knew you expect that on him."_

_"No, it's not that! Well I kinda knew that he's going to be gay cause he no interest in girls at all but a sixsome? That's kinda," Ryoga kept silence. Don't know what to say._

_"Let me guess, this is his 'fate'." Ryoga said._

_Setsuna gave a chuckle and leave just like that._

Flashback ends.

An hour later,

"Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, 6-4." Kihei counted.

Both Ryoga and Ryoma panted. Ryoga sigh. 'Hmph. Well this is no fun. Oh well, a promise is a promise.'

-x-

Practice has ended.

Ryoma went to his room and he took a shower. After that, his phone suddenly rang. He pick it up.

"Moshi moshi,"

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, it's me."

"Setsuna? Why did you call? You need anything?"

"How was your training?"

"So far, so good. You just want to ask me that?"

"Nope. I just wanted to tell you that the mysteries of your interesting romance life might be reveal soon. So, good luck with that. Be nice with them. They are really good people. So, don't put them to a waste. Even though I'll be having a great conversation with them soon."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought I've told you not to read any of my fortune."

Setsuna chuckled and she hung up her phone.

"Hey!"

'What's up with her?'

"Echizen," A voice called him.

"Buchou."

"You mind come to my room after dinner? I need to discuss something with you." Tezuka said. Then, he walk away.

He stared at nothing for a while. 'Don't tell me.'

He took his phone dial a number. No one answer. He dial again.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Setsuna! You better tell me about my romance life!"

"Ara, I thought you don't want me to tell your fortune,"

"Forget about that! I want to know it now!"

"Why? You have crush with someone?"

Ryoma blushed.

"Well, Ryoma-kun, as I said just now, it'll reveal soon. You just have to wait for a while, ask your heart about it, then you'll get the answer. So, be patient a little. Your answer will come to you by itself."

"I...don't...want to wait...cause I think...I...might...know...who..." Ryoma stuttered. Suddenly, he felt that his sorrounding began to and his body suddenly became week.

"Don't be scared. You'll be happy for sure. And that happiness will last till death. So don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine." Setsuna said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am your best friend. I will always cheer for you and pray for your happiness. That's why I'm sure that you always be happy." Setsuna said.

Ryoma felt a little calm after hearing those words.

"Arigatou Setsuna." Ryoma said with a smile. A sincere one.

"Douitashimashite. I can always lend you my ear when you need them."

-x-

As promised after dinner, Ryoma went to Tezuka's room. His heart is beating really fast. He was nervous. Cause what had Setsuna talked about might begin here. When he was about to knock, he suddenly stop.

'Wait. He has a lover already. No, not a lover. He has four lovers. So, 'that' can't possibly begin here. But, Setsuna said that, everything will be revealed today. But, that is just a fortune. It can change anytime. But her fortune never have been wrong before. Wait, what am I thinking. Arrrgh.' Ryoma is fighting with his mind.

Suddenly the door is open and Tezuka came out.

"Echizen, you're here."

Ryoma is speechless. He kept starring at Tezuka.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma came back to his mind.

"Ah, Buchou."

Ryoma suddenly flinched when their eyes met. He looked away immidiately.

"What do you want to discuss with me?"

"Why don't you come in."

Ryoma nodded and he stepped into Tezuka's room.

Meanwhile...

Ryoga was watching the whole scene. He hid himself behind the wall. He was surrounded by pitch black aura around him. Kihei who was walking on the hallway of the area suddenly felt cold.

'Why you!' He was about to run towards Tezuka's room, but his phone suddenly rang.

"What!" Ryoga shouted as he picked up his phone.

"Ara, it seems that someone is angry."

"Oh, it's the witch of New York."

"By the sound of your anger, perhaps, they are making their move right now?"

"I won't let them. Chibisuke is too young for that! I must stop them!"

"No need to rush in things Ryoga-san. Ryoma-kun would be fine. Don't worry too much. Beside, he is more mutured tat you are. He knows how to investigate people unlike you who puts a trust on a random girl." Setsuna said.

Ryoga flinched.

"How can you be so sure, oh yeah, you're the witch of New York, or should I say Tokyo since you live there now."

Setsuna chuckled.

"This is getting interesting don't you think? Ryoma-kun never experience something like this. Aren't you curious with how everything going to turn out?"

Ryoga became speechless by her statement.


End file.
